


The Pretty Lady

by SpookyIsHere



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: elizabeth is vaguely mentioned, i wrote this at twelve am and i literally started crying, sally probs sees Elizabeth as a mom figure, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyIsHere/pseuds/SpookyIsHere
Summary: Sally remembers the memories before she was saved by Jack. There’s one element she remembers more than the rest.





	The Pretty Lady

Sally remembers the pretty lady. She doesn’t know her name, never did. She remembers the glossy gleam in her eyes, frigid tears forming but could never fall. It reminded her when she first got her doll, the brand new eyes with a glowing twinkle. But her eyes were more fragile and broken, though she couldn’t properly explain it then. Sally felt upset over the pretty lady, about how she died. Of course, she didn’t see it like that until she was older, but the event happened nonetheless.

  
Sally wasn’t fond of Big Daddies, but she liked the pretty lady. The pretty lady always found a way to save her, even if she didn’t turn out okay in the end. It wasn’t long before she wouldn’t see the pretty lady again, but she hoped the lady would be okay. She wanted the lady to be okay. She saw the wrench crack at the pretty lady’s head followed by her collapsing onto the floor unconscious. The lady wakes up while the man screams, he’s angry at her. She slips away as the man leaves another to blow to her skull with the wrench, they all exit.

  
Sally saw the pretty lady on the floor, asleep, she believed. Her mommy sang her a song she didn’t understand, but that didn’t matter to her. It was comforting, so maybe it could comfort the lady. Her hoarse and cracked voice sings out the words—but the rest of the lyrics are lodged in her throat, overwhelming sadness prevents any more singing as the pretty lady’s hand is lifted onto Sally’s cheek. The lady wears a bittersweet smile and the same glossy eyes, everything she wears is torn and messy. A red liquid drips down her forehead, the expression she wore slowly disappears into an empty husk of what the lady used to be. Sally drops the hand and it falls onto the dirty floor, she found herself just as glossy eyed as the pretty lady.

  
Tears cascaded against her cheek, where the pretty lady’s hand was able to barely scrape against with Sally’s aid. There were no audible sobs, just the quiet embrace of emptiness. Where was she supposed to go? What was she supposed to do? The pretty lady was her guide, and now she was without help. Sally hoped and hoped the pretty lady would make it and they could be just like the other Little Sisters and Big Daddies. Except the pretty lady wasn’t big and scary. Unfortunately, her wishes would only remain as daydreams. There wasn’t much she could so anyway, but that only made her feel worse. She had to watch the pretty lady slip away.

 

Even after Jack saved her and the little sisters, she remembered the pretty lady. The memories grew a little foggier, but they never left. They had no intention to either. Whenever they went out, she wanted to hear Edith Piaf‘s hit “La Vie En Rose”. That was what her mommy sang to her, and what she sang to the pretty lady. On Sally’s birthday, Jack gives her the record of “La Vie En Rose” so they could play it whenever Sally felt like it! She was pleased but grew distressed by an intrusive thought of the pretty woman, even then it returned to a smile as a way to fend off the bad feelings. Jack noticed how often she mentioned the pretty lady, and he asked who she was. Sally replied that she wasn’t sure, but that the lady saved her. And that she liked the song (or at least she hoped).

  
One night, Sally wakes up Jack after a nightmare. He asks what it is, and she again mentions the pretty lady. It’s the scene after the man hit her and she’s singing the lady the song. The memory was clear as day, and she wanted to erase it. But not the pretty lady. Because the pretty lady saved her.

  
As she grows, she mentions the pretty lady less. Almost not at all. However, the memories remain in tact. Sally grew up to be a painter, a magnificent one at best. She painted many things—her siblings and Jack, perhaps people she’d seen in pictures on the television. The young age of seventeen, she paints a woman. Ocean eyes, midnight curls that flow over her shoulders, burgundy lips, and fair skin. Jack asks her what it’s called, she responds with “The Pretty Lady”.


End file.
